


Playing Games

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks in on Rodney playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the International Fanworks Day Drabble challenge :) although now I'm thinking of adding to it - 100 words is hard though!
> 
> Totally forgot to mention that McShep are a thing here, however Rodney didn't want John to know about his love of M!Shep/Kaidan.

“New game?” John asked as he strolled into Rodney’s room.

Rodney, who was half slouched out of an armchair, jerked to his feet sending the controller which had been lax in his hands flying, as he scrambled for the television’s remote to switch it off. 

“John,” he said shakily, tugging his clothes straight, “how did you get in?”

John, who had snuck up on the unsuspecting scientist, made a grab for the remote and switched the television back on as he dodged grabbing hands; onscreen, a naked male Shepard was wrapped around an equally naked Kaidan Alenko.

“I was curious!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now there's a second chapter... 
> 
> I should be finishing my Romancing McShep fic *le sigh*

Rodney had calmed down, and now they were both sitting on the sofa staring at the screen.

“So what’s his history?” John asked curiously.

“Whose?”

“Shepard’s.”

“He grew up on ships and stations – both his parents were in the Alliance – enlisted as a soldier-”

“Not that, his romantic history – like who did you romance in the previous games?”

“Oh . . . that. Well, the thing is…”

John stared him down with a raised eyebrow.

“My headcanon is that Shep was smitten from day one, but fraternisation and insecurity kept him from saying anything, and Kaidan only figured it out after losing Shepard.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if there'll be more...

“So you didn’t romance anybody?”

“I decided going in not to; on my first playthrough I played as a female Shepard and romanced Kaidan, choosing to be faithful to him, but when I discovered that in 3 you could romance him as a male Shepard, I restarted the series.”

“So you haven’t finished it yet?”

“Not yet . . . I’m also a bit apprehensive about actually finishing it.”

“Because then it’ll be done?”

“Yeah but also… I read it’s really hard to end the game with Shepard surviving . . . and the thought of Kaidan losing Shep…”

“I’m here Mer,” John murmured, hugging him.

**Author's Note:**

> M!Shep/Kaidan = ♥ = McShep
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! ^_^


End file.
